Ultra-high voltage (ultra-HV) semiconductor devices are widely used in display devices, portable devices, and many other applications. Design goals of the ultra-HV semiconductor devices include high breakdown voltage, and low specific on-resistance. The specific on-resistance of the ultra-HV semiconductor device is limited by an interaction between an n-grade region and a p-top rejection of the device.